1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating structure, and particularly relates to a heat-dissipating structure applied to at least one portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the computer industry develops, more and more people use computers. Using notebook computers, users can conveniently store data and use it for business or teaching purposes when abroad. The design of notebooks tends to be light and thin in order to cause it convenient for the user to carry the notebook. However, when the operation speed of the computer is high, the operation property of the computer is reduced due to the high heat generated by the computer. Furthermore, because the size of the notebook is restricted, an assistant heat-dissipating pad has been invented in order to help dissipate the heat generated by the notebook.
FIG. 1 shows a usage, schematic view of a heat-dissipating pad of the prior art. The heat-dissipating pad P of the prior art can be used to dissipate the heat generated by the notebook B. However, the gap between the notebook B and the heat-dissipating pad P is very small, so that when heat air generated by the notebook B blows downwards, the heat air can not be efficiently discharged to the environment due to the obstruction by the heat-dissipating pad P. Hence, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the heat-dissipating pad P of the prior art applied to the notebook B is decreased due to the small gap between the notebook B and the heat-dissipating pad P.